The number of new vehicles sold with factory fitted roof rails is increasing. These roof rails vary extensively with each vehicle. They range in profile, position and alignment on a vehicle. Known roof rack assemblies have a problem in that they are not always able to fit the variety of roof rails now available.
These variants also create a need for an adaptable roof rack product.